


Adults Can Have Sleepovers

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing, deprived childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the pairing Mikey/Ray prompt for MCR bingo and the lost Childhood prompt for dark bingo. Its not till every one talks about growing up in some interview that Ray really thinks about how he grew up to fast, how he was never just a kid. Mikey shows him it's okay to be a kid now, even though he's a grown up and a rock star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adults Can Have Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> AU in which Ray had a deprived, but not abusive childhood. In this he is an only child with no close family ties.

Ray POV  
　  
It's just an interview, he's done them a bunch of times before and he enjoyed this one, but there were times when he felt like he was faking it, his smile forced in place. It had started so stupidly, Mikey talking about the haunted studio. They had all felt a vibe in that house, they weren't the only ones, but Mikey had the blue room. It wasn't the potential haunting that had bothered Ray. Mikey had talked about sneaking into Gerard's room and sleeping on the floor because he'd been afraid to sleep in his room. Even now that they were older, a touring band, Mikey Way still took comfort in his big brother, went to Gee to be protected from something they all couldn't see. Ray thought it was cool that they were like that, but at the same time it reminded him that he didn't have that, never had. If he'd been scared at night, he'd stayed scared at night, no big brother around to make him feel better, no one really around full stop. His parents worked a lot, important careers and one kid didn't really fit into that, let alone more. He wishes he'd had a brother or sister, someone who he could have relied on the way Mikey and Gerard still rely on each other. It might have made him feel less alone, even if his parents had still hardly ever been around.  
　  
He'd felt like an ass for being jealous of Mikey having a big brother and he's pretty sure he didn't let it show and then the interviewer had brought up the bootlegged Disney films. It had been another reminder of how different Mikey's childhood had been from his. He's always found it funny before, that Mikey got money for shows like that, but today it just gets to him. It's a hotel night and he's sharing with Bob, who asked about the interview but didn't push when Ray just shrugged. He's glad he has friends that don't try to make him talk if he doesn't want to. Mikey shows up maybe an hour after they get back, Ray's pretty sure he's meant to be going out to some club with one of his friends, so it seems weird that he's come in to hang out. And then Bob gets up saying he has to talk to Gerard and Frank about something and Ray begins to think maybe his friends aren't planning on just letting him drop it. Bob's sneaky.   
　  
"Are you okay?" Mikey asks, his voice, his face, it's always so hard to read, even after all these years. He doesn't get how Gerard can just look at Mikey and know what he's thinking, maybe it's a big brother thing.  
　  
"Fine, I thought you were going out?" He doesn't want to act like a dick to Mikey, but he doesn't think he can tell him what's bothering him without sounding like a dick either. He knows Mikey and Gerard didn't have some perfect childhood, no one in the band did, but he's jealous anyway.  
　  
"Nah, tired. Gonna stay in, maybe watch a movie." Mikey shrugs.  
　  
"Oh, cool." Ray sighs, he is such an idiot.  
　  
"Dewees is going out, but Bob, Frank and Gerard all want to hang out. You coming?" Mikey asks.  
　  
"I think I'm just going to try and sleep." And he is a dick, god he's avoiding his friends now just because he had a weird childhood? He's a grown man now, it shouldn't matter that he had to take care of himself, that he never felt like he got to be a kid the way other kids did. He's in a band he loves, doing what he loves. He should be happy, not sulking.  
　  
"Okay, I wasn't going to say anything, but what the fuck is up with you?" Mikey asks, he gets up and comes and sits by Ray and it's pretty obvious he isn't going to drop it.  
　  
"The interview." Ray shrugs, he needs to stop being an asshole and just tell Mikey what's going on.  
　  
"I thought it went well." Mikey shrugs. Ray knows Mikey doesn't always like interviews, mainly because it involves talking in front of people.  
　  
"It just made me think about when we were kids, it's stupid." Ray flops back on the bed, this is fucking embarrassing.   
　  
"What about us being kids?" Mikey asks, Ray can feel him moving and he's not that surprised when Mikey lays out beside him, he just moves his arm to make room.  
　  
"You and Gerard, you’re so close, which is cool, I kind of wish I had that." Ray shrugs.  
　  
"You didn't, but you do now. Whether you want us or not you have the whole band, we're all family, man." Mikey points out, which is true, it's something he's grateful for every day, even if he sometimes finds himself feeling less than brotherly towards Mikey.   
　  
"I love all you guys, don't get me wrong. I just wish I had you guys my whole life." Ray shrugs.  
　  
"Come watch movies with us, it'll basically be like doing what me and Gerard did as kid, just without the drinking. Crash with us, it'll be like a grown up sleepover, but not the sexual kind." Mikey suggests.  
　  
"What, pretend to be a kid for the night? Like a normal kid?" Ray asks.  
　  
"Well I can't talk for Bob, but me and Gerard weren't really normal kids. But yeah. I know you don't like talking about it, about being a kid, cos' from what I saw you never got to even be a kid, so be one now." Mikey suggests, his face is blank, but something in his eyes makes Ray think maybe he gets it. Mikey understands that sometimes he feels like he lost out, that he didn't have a childhood. Mikey isn't giving him shit for it, though; no he's given him the chance to be a kid for the night. It's probably shit like this that results in the not so brotherly love he sometimes feels for Mikey, the fact that he's stupidly hot helps.  
　  
So he gets up and goes to Mikey's room with him. Gerard and Frank are on one of the two beds, surrounded by food. Bob is in an arm chair with the DVD remote, so Ray gets the other bed with Mikey, it's cool, but also kind of torture, the bed isn't even that big. When the lights go out and the DVD of the Friday the 13th goes on, it does feel like what Ray thinks a sleepover would feel like as a kid. Junk food, horror movies, Gerard shushing Frank whenever he yells advice at the people on screen or maybe it's encouragement to the killer, Ray can't really tell. He's not sure that most teenage guys would have cuddled this much when they stayed at each other’s house, but Like Mikey said, he and Gerard were never that normal. Besides Gerard cuddling Frank keeps him from moving around every five minutes and Gerard is close enough to elbow him when he yells or wrap a hand over his mouth, which he has done twice so far.  
　  
Mikey isn't as much of a touch slut as Gerard, but he's not unaffectionate, so Ray isn't that shocked to find himself being used as a pillow by Mikey. The younger Way brother is sprawled out instead of curled up like Gee, even though Frank takes up less room. Mikey's head is on his chest and one of his legs is slung over Ray's. He tries to focus on the movie and not on getting wood. Which ironically he thinks probably makes this more like an experience from when he was in his early teens. Well when he was in his early teens, no one was around to see if he popped wood, he'd learnt to control himself, like an adult, before he met Mikey, at least he thought he had.  
　  
Mikey isn't in the right position to feel anything he shouldn't luckily so Ray relaxes. He relaxes so much that he falls asleep. He blinks awake to the opening credits not sure if falling asleep during a movie is a kid thing or an old man thing to do, probably be both. But he's blaming it on Mikey's idea that he try and have a night like a normal kid to make up for not getting to be a kid when he should have. Mikey who is pretty much on top of him, fast asleep, his head on Ray's shoulder, chest touching, groins touching. Sleep hasn't got rid of Ray's hard on, but it has given Mikey one. Ray glances around, Bob is passed out in his seat, remote hanging loosely from his hand. Gerard and Frank are curled up together in some stupidly cute, two man human puppy pile. He’s the only one awake and he doesn't know what to do. Having Mikey all over him isn't helping him think with anything but his dick. So he guess Mikey's plan half worked, he's not thinking sensibly the way he always had to, but he's thinking very adult thoughts, the X-rated kind of adult thoughts.  
　  
Ray tries to move a little so that his dick isn't pressed against Mikey's, but all he manages to do is rub against him, his dick is loving the plan, it's totally on board with the plan, but all Ray's brain is screaming is that he cannot molest his friend while he sleeps, he is not a total creeper. Jerking off to thoughts of him, popping wood when they cuddle, those things are bad enough, but he draws the line at feeling him up while he sleeps. Mikey makes a small humming noise and Ray doesn't know if he should be hoping Mikey wakes up or not. He could try rolling Mikey off of him, but he's pretty sure he would drop him on the floor, which would be hard to explain and would probably wake everyone up. Mikey makes another small noise in his throat and then his hips shift and Holy Fucking Jesus Christ Mikey is having a fucking sex dream. Mikey is rolling his hips, making happy sigh noise things, having a God Damn sex dream whilst he is laying on top of Ray. Well he's going to be disappointed if he reaches up for a grope because Ray does not have what he's seen Mikey go after. The girls he's hooked up with are always staked and well the guys, he's pretty sure those are just rumours, Pete Wentz fucking with them.  
　  
"Mikey." He whispers, he needs to wake up Mikey without waking up the others, if Frank sees this he will never leave off about it.  
　  
Mikey doesn't wake up to the sound of his name being called, if anything he snuggles closer. Ray bites his lip to hold in a moan, his dick is having a really great time, even though he is living through his own personal hell. He decides to use the hand not trapped beneath them both to poke Mikey in the ribs, over and over, while repeating his name.   
　  
"Mikey, Mikey, Mikes, Mikey, Mikey Fucking Way." After no response at all, Mikey's hand suddenly shoots out pinning Ray's to the bed, his head raising as he blinks sleep from his eyes.  
　  
"Shhh." Ray warns instantly, glancing at all the other people asleep in the room, while Mikey pretty much sits there straddling him and holding what was his free arm.  
　  
"I fell asleep?" Mikey asks quietly, not moving to get off of Ray even a little.  
　  
"Yeah." Ray nods, he's kind of wondering why Mikey isn't moving away, he knows why he's not asking Mikey to move, but that's different, Mikey doesn't want that from him.  
　  
"When I was a kid, sharing a room with Gerard, I had to be quiet, not wake Gee up." Mikey says softly and Ray frowns, quiet doing what?  
　  
He's still frowning when soft lips press against his jaw.  
　  
"What are you doing?" He asks, voice coming out shaky, his whole body is trembling, all from a tiny fucking kiss. He feels like a dumb kid fooling around for the first time, so maybe Mikey has it right, you’re never too old to be a kid, like Gerard and his comic books, hell like most of them and comic books. People see reading them as a kid’s thing sometimes, but maybe not all childish things need to be given up in order to grow up.  
　  
"Wanna make out?" Mikey asks and Ray groans, because of course he wants to, but he doesn't know why Mikey is asking, why him? Why now? He doesn't get it and the questions keep spinning in his head.  
　  
"It doesn't have to mean anything." Mikey says softly, his usually hard to read face showing doubt and uncertainty clearly.  
　  
"What if I want it to mean something?" Ray asks, taking a risk for once in his life, for once not being the sensible one.  
　  
"Then it can, maybe it already does." Mikey says and then his mouth is right there, millimetres from Ray's and he can't hold back, surging up to kiss Mikey, pulling his trapped arm free as he wraps them both around the slighter man, pulling him even closer.  
　  
Mikey moans into his mouth and rolls his hips. Ray loses himself for a few moments before he remembers they are making out and dry humping in a room full of people, Mikey's brother is asleep on the very next bed. He can't seem to stop his hips from thrusting, but he does break the kiss. Mikey stares at him, lips spit slicked and swollen from kissing. He looks flushed and a little confused, his hard dick grinding against Ray's, he can feel the blood hot flesh easily between the two equally thin layers of their pyjama pants.  
　  
"We can't." He whispers and Mikey's face actually falls, fuck he hates that he's done that, made Mikey feel unwanted even for a second. So he slides a hand into the back of Mikey's hair, uses his grip to pull him down again and kiss him breathless. When he lets up and Mikey lifts his head a little his pupils are blown, eyes gone glassy, he's even panting a little, it all makes Ray's dick throb in his pants, God he always knew Mikey was beautiful, but seeing him like this, he hadn't been prepared for how breath taking Mikey would look. The sort of sight he'd sell his soul just to see again.  
　  
"We can't do this here." Ray elaborates.   
　  
Mikey nods, sitting up and holding out a hand to Ray. They sneak out quietly, as he shuts the door behind him Ray takes one last look. Gerard and Frank are asleep, cuddling, Bob is asleep alone, none of them have heard anything. Ray takes Mikey back to his and Bob's room seen as he knows that Bob won't be coming back tonight. They have the room to themselves and Mikey is stripping the second the door shuts. Ray almost swallows his tongue, then he gets with the program and starts stripping too. He walks over to Mikey who's got his back to him, leant forward to pull off a sock, bare ass almost too much to resist. He gets an arm around Mikey's middle, catching him off guard, pulling him back and against Ray, that perfect ass flush to his hard cock.  
　  
"Fuck." Mikey hisses and it's nice to turn the tables for once, Mikey had thrown him off kissing him, it's nice to know Ray can knock Mikey off balance as well.  
　  
"I want to fuck you." Ray breathes out against the shell of Mikey's ear, feels the smaller man shudder in his arms at his words, his head falling back onto Ray's shoulder.  
　  
"Do it." Mikey hisses.  
　  
He kisses Mikey's neck and then lets him go, pushing him towards the bed he'd picked as his own earlier. He doesn't think Bob would like knowing they had fucked on his bed. He stop's Mikey before he climbs onto the bed, getting him to stop at the end of the bed. He manhandles Mikey, hoping he won't piss his friend off, but getting him in position, hands braced on the bed, body bent forward, legs spread as wide as they will go. He finds the condoms and lube he keeps in his bag, even though it's been a while. He keeps stuff close just in case, he puts it all on the bed, near one of Mikey's hands. Then he walks behind Mikey, taking a second to admire the view of Mikey all spread out and venerable, willingly exposing himself to Ray, making himself vulnerable to Ray and then he drops to his knees behind Mikey. He reaches up, hands spreading soft but firm cheeks apart, then he leans in and laps at the skin he's exposed. Mikey moans loudly and Ray takes it as permission to keep going. He uses the flat of his tongue to lap over Mikey's pucker again and again, till he's wet and squirming, then he uses his tongue to start licking inside. When Mikey starts chanting his name in a broken voice he grabs the lube, slicking up his fingers.  
　  
As he slides the first finger into Mikey alongside his tongue, he has no idea how Mikey ever kept quiet during sex the way he implied maybe he had. He's fucking noisy and Ray loves every moment of it. Mikey might be able to jerk off quietly, the way they all do on the bus, but get a finger in his ass and press just right and he is anything but fucking quiet. He waits till Mikey is relaxed, thrusting back into his hand before he adds another finger.  
　  
"Fuck, Ray, your fucking hands, your mouth, feels so good." Mikey babbles, he really isn't quiet, but the dirty talk hits Ray right in the balls, making him feel like his skins too tight.   
　  
He works in a third finger, licking around the rim, around the stretch of his fingers, he really needs to get flavoured lube if they're going to do this again and he really wants to do this again. He doesn't care about the lube right now, not that much anyway, not when he keeps getting the taste of Mikey through the taste of lube, not when Mikey is moaning and whining, fucking himself on Ray's hand.  
　  
It gets to a point where he doesn't think either of them can stand the teasing anymore, Mikey's prepped enough that he doesn't think he'll hurt him, so he gets one of the condoms and rips open the packet and rolls it on, he squeezes some more lube out into his hand and fists his dick with it, coating himself. His breath getting ragged because it feels so damn good to touch himself, to be touching Mikey. A small almost pained whine reminds him to move his ass. He pulls his fingers out, standing up behind Mikey, he bends him over the bed, gripping his hip tightly with one hand and guiding his dick with the other. He means to go slow, but as soon as he presses in, Mikey shoves back, taking all of Ray in one smooth thrust. Mikey hisses and Ray has to grab a hold of both his hips, biting his lip and trying not to cum, the sudden tight heat feels better than he could have ever imagined.   
　  
He can't even think about going slow, as much as he'd like to draw this out, have it last forever, it's not what he needs right now and from the way Mikey is moving and cursing quietly, slow is the furthest thing from what he needs right now too. He tries not to be too rough, but he knows the grip he has on Mikey's hips will leave bruises and some stupid caveman part of his brain loves the idea of marking Mikey up that way, when he knows he should be horrified. Mikey doesn't seem to mind a little rough treatment though, moaning louder whenever Ray thrusts that little bit harder so he gives up trying to control himself and goes as hard and as fast as his body is demanding he go. When he knows he's getting close, he doesn't slow down to try and draw out the pleasure, he just takes one hand off of Mikey's hip and starts jerking him off. He hadn't thought Mikey could moan louder, but he does, moaning out Ray's name like nothing has ever felt so good and he can't help it, his hips jerk and he's cumming, vision almost whiting out as he orgasms inside of Mikey.  
　  
He keeps moving his hips as much as he can, his hand moving fast, the pre-cum Mikey's been leaking slicking his way. Mikey cums all over his hand, body jerking hard before going rigid. The room goes silent apart from the combined sound of their breathing, ragged like they've been running for miles instead of fucking. Ray pulls out carefully and helps a wobbly Mikey stand up. He gets Mikey to sit down while he deals with getting rid of the condom and getting a cloth to clean them up. He kind of likes how Mikey just lets him take care of him, cleaning the lube and cum off his skin. He puts the bottle away too so that no one will see it in the morning. They both put their pants back on, it's a cold night, before getting into the bed together, under the covers, Mikey all over him the way he was when they were meant to be watching the movie.  
　  
He can't resist petting Mikey's hair and the smaller man doesn't seem to mind, the ghost of a smile hovering around his lips. He feels nothing like he did earlier, this doesn't change things, make up for what he missed out on. He never got to be like other kids or teenagers, he didn't have anyone he was close to. But that was then and as much as it hurts, it's the past. He has the band, an incredible life and he's pretty sure he has Mikey. It can't take away the pain from the past, but it does seem to lessen the sting a little. He knows there will probably be days when he's reminded of what he didn't have again, it'll probably still upset him, but he wants to try and live in the present whenever he can. Watching a half-naked Mikey Way fall asleep on his chest is his present, so the present seems like a pretty good place to be to him.  
　  
The End.


End file.
